El regalo perfecto
by E.R.A.C.12
Summary: La Navidad está a pocas horas y Barry aún no tiene un regalo para su novio. Una conversación con Mick le abrirá a los ojos sobre lo que Len quiere de regalo. Tal vez, la Navidad no está del todo perdida como pensaba el superhéroe. Advertencia: Slash. AU: Canon Divergence.


**El regalo perfecto.**

 **Advertencia: Los personajes no me perteneces, estos son de DC comics, yo sólo los uso con fines de entretenimiento sin lucro alguno.**

Navidad era conocida por ser la época donde las personas comparten amor, recuerdos y se reúnen. Era el tiempo en el cada persona saca lo mejor de sí mismo y lo regala al mundo. Navidad era más que las luces, la buena comida, los pinos adornados, los suéteres tejidos y los regalos; era tiempo de cambio espiritual. Todo eso lo sabía Barry y lo valoraba; pero, para él, era muy importante encontrar el regalo perfecto para cada uno de sus seres queridos, una muestra de la importancia que ellos tenían en su vida.

Desde finales de noviembre, el joven superhéroe había pasado el poco tiempo libre que tenía en caza de los presentes para su familia. Sin embargo, a pesar de los esfuerzos del velocista, no estaba listo para el día de navidad, ya que le faltaba conseguir un último regalo, el más importante; el de Len. No importaba cuantas tiendas hubiera visitado o cuantas veces preguntará a sus amigos por sugerencias –Iris, Felicity, Cisco y Caitlin estaban cansados de él después de todas les veces que había acudido a ellos con su problema–, nada lo había satisfecho lo suficiente para regalar a su novio.

Leonard no era un hombre complicado o difícil de complacer. El ladrón era feliz teniendo un buen lugar donde quedarse, Barry a su lado, Mick y Lisa felices, y una comida decente en la mesa; cualquier otra cosa era un lujo, el cual él podía conseguir de manera legal o no tan legal. Y no era que Barry no le hubiese regalado nada con anterioridad; por el contrario, en los seis meses que llevaban juntos, nunca se había quejado o mostrado disgusto por alguna de las muestras de afecto que el joven CSI, las cuales podían llegar a ser algo excesivas, aunque tampoco se veía realmente sorprendido o extasiado por los presentes.

Esta vez quería ver sorpresa y emoción en Len al abrir su regalo de Navidad, pues era la primera celebración que pasaban juntos como pareja. Lo cual le devolvía a su problema inicial, ¿qué regalarle? Había intentado preguntarle a Lisa sobre que necesitaba o deseaba Leonard que él no pudiese obtener por sus propios medios. La hermana de su novio sólo le había sonreído de manera maliciosa y realizado un movimiento sugestivo con sus cejas antes de irse al taller de Cisco, dejándolo ruborizado al entender a lo que se refería la mujer. No siendo de ayuda alguna para el héroe.

Por lo que su única y última opción era _Heatwave_ , quién se encontraba en la ciudad descansando de sus viajes junto a las Leyendas. No había pensado en pedir su ayuda; ya que sabía que Mick y Leonard no guardaban secreto alguno del otro, no después de todo el daño que habían causado en el pasado. Por ello, no había querido poner al compañero de su novio en esa posición, no importaba la poca relevancia del secreto. Pero, a pocas horas de la fecha límite, se encontraba desesperado, lo cual lo había llevado a estar en la posición en la que se encontraba en ese momento.

Barry observó al ex-incendiario tomar otro trago de la botella de cerveza, era su tercera botella desde que el velocista había llegado al departamento que Mick, Leonard y él compartían. El joven estaba esperando sentado en una de las sillas del pequeño comedor para cuatro personas que el otro contestara su pregunta, su impaciencia era delatada por el golpeteo de su pie contra el suelo. El piromaniaco no lo veía directamente sino que miraba hacia la pared, pensando en que contestar, mientras seguía tomando su alcohol de manera automática, sentado en el sillón reclinable de cuero negro.

–Si crees que Len quiere algo de ti, entonces eres más tonto de lo que pensaba, _Red_ – le dijo el hombre de golpe, aún sin mirar a la cara al héroe, antes de tomar otro trago largo de su cerveza, terminándose el líquido dorado. Barry sólo enarcó la ceja ante la respuesta del ex-criminal. No era lo que necesitaba, así que sonrió de manera un poco forzada y se preparó para salir, levantándose de su silla y dándole la espalda al otro. – Aun no he terminado, _Doll_ – añadió provocando que el más joven se detuviera en su camino a la puerta.

La voz del pirómano se había vuelto más suave, llamando la atención del velocista. Era normal que Mick Rory le diese apodos como " _Red_ ", " _Doll_ " o " _Kid_ ", era una costumbre de él llamar a todos por apodos; pero siempre sus palabras estaban cargadas de burla y la rudeza, no la dulzura que subyacía en la ronca voz del otro. El velocista sabía que el pirómano no era el homúnculo estúpido e insensible que la mayoría de las personas pensaban que era; sin embargo, la demostración explicita de esa delicadeza era algo que no había esperado ver alguna vez.

– No tengo tiempo para esto, Mick – le contestó el otro exasperado. Sus ojos de cachorro observando suplicantes al otro. La leyenda se levantó de su asiento, azotando la botella vacía contra la superficie de la mesa al llegar a ella; Barry entrecerró los ojos y tembló un poco ante el sonido del vidrió chocando con la madera, conteniendo la mueca de desagrado que había estado por formarse en su rostro, agradeciendo que el contenedor no se rompiera o lastimará el mueble.

– Len sólo quiere pasar el tiempo con nosotros, con las personas cercanas a él – gruñó el hombre más grande mientras caminaba hacia el superhéroe, deteniéndose a pocos pasos de distancia del otro. – Pocas veces en la vida ha tenido una navidad rodeado de su familia y…después de…mor…hacerse explotar en el Oculus, no tiene interés por nada material… - Barry pudo jurar que la voz del pirómano se agravó y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar la muerte de Lenny, él mismo se sintió frío al pensar en ello. – Regresar de la muerte puso su mundo en otra perspectiva, _Kid_ …Yo pensaría que después de estar encerrado en otra dimensión a ti te hubiese pasado lo mismo. –

Barry cerró los ojos, recordando el tiempo que pasó encerrado en la speedforce. Durante su aislamiento, había aclarado muchos de sus sentimientos y la manera en que se relacionaba con sus seres queridos. En el momento que salió de ahí, sabía que no podía seguir con Iris; no porque no la amase, sino por la razón de que ese amor se había transformado. La periodista había comprendido con pesar, entendiendo cómo el tiempo cambiaba a las personas al reconocer ese sentir en ella también. Pero, a pesar del cambio en la manera de relacionarse, su relación con Iris y el resto de su familia no habían dejado de estar basada en un amor profundo; algo que había anhelado durante su encierro.

Cuando encontró a un Leonard muy vivo esperándolo con una sonrisa en su nuevo departamento de soltero, su corazón se llenó con esperanza y un peso, que él no sabía que tenía, se levantó de sus hombros. Sin decir palabra alguna, los dos se besaron hasta que el aire y las lágrimas fueron imposibles de contener. Poco tiempo después se hallaron recostados en la cama hablando sobre lo que habían pasado, Barry le habló sobre su encierro y Len sobre la explosión del Oculus y su resurección. Fue cuando se encontró en los brazos del ex-ladrón que se sintió en paz y completo final…

\- Estás en nuestro departamento, _Red_ – la voz gruesa de Mick lo sacó de sus memorias. – No en esa prisión extraña tuya – el pirómano empezó a observar a su alrededor en busca de algo con lo que pudiese reconfortar al joven al ver como sus ojos se habían cristalizado y la tristeza se había pintado en sus facciones.

-Estoy bien – le interrumpió el velocista, formando una pequeña sonrisa. – Ahora lo entiendo, de verdad, lo entiendo… -

Sin dar explicaciones, rodeo a Mick con sus brazos, envolviéndolo en un abrazo que el piromaniaco no había visto venir. Dudando, el hombre más grande envolvió lentamente sus brazos alrededor del cálido cuerpo que se presionaba contra él. Sus movimientos eran torpes, su rostro ligeramente ruborizado. Fue así como los encontró Leonard Snart.

 _Captain Cold_ había estado terminando sus "compras navideñas"; Lisa le había pedido un hermoso collar de diamantes y zafiros que se encontraban en una exposición de joyería en el museo de arte de la ciudad. Barry había prometido no intervenir con dos condiciones: La primera era que no le dijera ningún detalle, ya que no quería ser cómplice, y la segunda, la cual había puesto una sonrisa de orgullo en el rostro del "reformado" criminal, que pusiera sus nombres en la tarjeta de regalo, ¿Quién diría que Barry pudiese ser tan pícaro cuando se lo proponía? Así que se había tomado la noche antes de navidad para realizar su adquisición, tomándose el tiempo para realizar un crimen impecable y no alterar el orden y la paz de ninguna manera para no afectar a su pareja en ninguno de sus dos trabajos. Sin embargo, Len no había esperado encontrar a su compañero y a su novio abrazados a mitad de la sala.

Si Len fuese una persona desconfiada, entonces hubiera sacado su pistola y montado una escena bastante gélida y desagradable. Por fortuna, él conocía bien a sus personas cercanas y confiaba especialmente en esos dos, así que se recargó contra el marco de la puerta y sonrió sugerentemente. Barry, al darse cuenta de su llegada, soltó a Mick y, en un parpadeo, se encontraba besando con pasión a Leonard, un beso que su pareja correspondió.

Mientras la pareja se encontraban ocupados poniendo su atención en el otro, Mick decidió que era buen momento de escapar a su habitación para evitar la escena emocional. Ya había llenado su cuota anual de emociones al hablar con el velocista. Lo positivo de todo esto era que tenía un mini bar en su habitación que lo estaba esperando lleno de alcohol para olvidar momentáneamente de la oleada de sentimientos que habían surgido durante su charla y el abrazo.

Cuando se separaron, los dos le dedicaron una suave sonrisa al otro. Tanto Leonard como Barry notaron la ausencia del tercer habitante del lugar pero decidieron no decir nada, conociendo cómo se comportaba el pirómano y su poca voluntad de externar sus emociones o involucrarse en situaciones emotivas. Por lo que, Barry decidió que lo mejor, tal vez, era que se fueran a su habitación.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? – le preguntó el joven superhéroe mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los dedos enguantados de su pareja y lo jalaba sutilmente hacia la habitación.

\- De compras – respondió el otro con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras cerraba la puerta de la entrada a sus espaldas con su mano libre y se dejaba arrastrar por su pareja.

\- ¿Compras? ¿Con tu pistola y la _parka_?...Sabes que…olvida que pregunte – dijo rápidamente el de ojos verdes mientras caminaban hacia su cuarto, sabiendo que clase de "compras" se refería su novio. Su reacción hizo que Len riera por lo bajo, lo cual contestó con una mirada desaprobatoria.

Al llegar a su habitación, Leonard cerró la puerta de la habitación tras de sí mientras Barry usaba su velocidad para cambiarse a su pijama como "castigo" por sus actividades ilícitas. El castaño sabía que Len prefería, la mayoría del tiempo, las cosas lentas y que le cabreaba que el héroe usará sus poderes para cambiarse de ropa o bañarse, ya que no le permitía observar el cuerpo de su novio. Cuando el más joven terminó de ponerse su ropa de dormir, una sencilla pijama de franela azul de dos piezas, miró a su pareja con inocencia; ganándose un suspiro exasperado del de ojos azules.

– Técnicamente, tú me diste el permiso para conseguir el regalo de Lisa – le recordó el de cabello plateado; el otro sólo mantuvo su fachada inocente, provocando que el mayor sonriera. – Pero creo que es más importante el hecho de que te encontré abrazándote con Mick, ¿Debería estar preocupado? -

 _–_ Claro que sí – se burló Barry. – Te estoy engañando con tu mejor amigo –

– Pequeño descarado - contestó acercándose a la cama, sus ojos fijos en el velocista. – Si tanto querías a dos hombres en tu cama, sólo tenías que decirme; no me importaría compartirte con Mick. – Un rubor invadió el rostro y el cuello del más joven, sintiendo como un calor familiar le recorriera el cuerpo. Los ojos de _Captain Cold_ se obscurecieron al notar la reacción que sus palabras tuvieron en el otro. _–_ Interesante… _–_ empezó a decir mientras se arrodillaba en el borde del colchón.

– ¿No deberías cambiarte de ropa y guardar tu arma? _–_ interrumpió Barry con la voz ligeramente chillona, el rubor permanecía en él.

– Veo que no estás de humor para algo de _roleplay_ , querido _–_ bromeo el mayor mientras se levantaba a quitarse su vestimenta de supervillano.

Barry se levantó de su lugar en el lecho y camino hacía la ventana, abriéndola. El aire frio nocturno llenó la habitación, aminorando su bochorno. Observando el exterior, notó los pequeños copos de nieve que empezaron a caer del cielo. Este año tendrían una blanca navidad. El velocista se quedó hipnotizado por la nevada que no notó cuando su pareja se acercó a él hasta que el otro le rodeo la cintura con sus brazos y puso su barbilla en su hombro.

\- Parece que tendremos una fría navidad ¿eh, _Scarlet_? – comentó el mayor con voz aterciopelada. El más joven sólo sonrió ante la burla de su pareja. Un silencio cómodo invadió el lugar.

Mientras los copos blancos bailaban en su descenso, los dos amantes se regodearon en la comodidad que les daba estar juntos. Barry cerró los ojos, sintiendo la respiración de Leonard contra su piel de su cuello. Desde que estaban juntos como pareja, Barry podía pasarse la noche escuchando la respiración y el latir del corazón de Len; estos eran la prueba de que Leonard estaba realmente con él, vivo y sano a su lado.

Lenny respiro el peculiar aroma del héroe, el ozono y electricidad que serpenteaban ligeramente con el aroma natural de Barry. El olor era tranquilizante, recordándole que estaba vivo y que su preciado "némesis" estaba seguro en sus brazos. Una vez pensó que lo que más le hacía feliz en la vida era la emoción de un trabajo bien hecho, lo cual era todavía entretenido, sin embargo no era comparable con las sensaciones que le provocaba su novio con sólo estar el uno cerca del otro.

\- No te compre un regalo de navidad para ti – confesó abruptamente Barry, rompiendo la atmosfera.

\- No tenías que comprarme nada. – le aseguró el otro en el momento en que proceso lo dicho por el hombre en sus brazos, apretando su abrazo y besándole el cuello. _–_ No necesito nada más de lo que tengo. _–_

– Lo sé _–_ respondió Barry con firmeza _–_ Pero yo quería darte algo que realmente fuese especial, ya que es nuestra primera Navidad juntos. _–_ Len sonrió contra la piel del cuello del velocista. _–_ Es por eso que le pedí consejo a Mick…Su respuesta es lo que hizo que lo abrazará. _–_

– Ahora…has despertado mi curiosidad. _–_ dijo Lenny, su aliento cálido chocando contra la piel expuesta del velocista. _–_ ¿Qué te dijo? _–_

– Que no querías nada…que después de todo por lo que pasaste no querías nada, sólo estar con Lisa, Mick y yo… _–_ le contestó el otro mientras observaba la nieve caer.

– También me gustaría estar con Cisco, Caitlin, Wally, Iris, Jax y Sara _–_ interrumpió el mayor con burla. _–_ Tal vez con Stein, Palmer, la señorita Smoak…Aunque no me gustaría tener que ver las caras de Hunter, Joe West y Queen, en especial Queen… _–_ añadió haciendo que Barry soltará una carcajada al oír el último nombre

– ¿Qué tienes contra Ollie? _–_ preguntó el héroe mientras se giraba para encarar a su pareja. Sus ojos verdes chocaron con los azules de su novio, sus bocas a pocos centímetros de distancia

– Siempre está demasiado cerca de ti _–_ gruño el otro, Barry detectó tanto la burla como la seriedad en las palabras de su novio.

– Somos amigos y Ollie está con Felicity _–_ le aseguró el velocista, colocando sus manos en los hombros desnudos de Len. El mayor dormía sólo con el pantalón de la pijama puesta, afirmando que, a diferencia de Barry, el no sufría el frío después de estar en constante exposición de la tecnología criogénica de su arma.

– ¡Cómo si estar en una relación le hubiera impedido estar con otra persona en el pasado! Te lo digo yo que viaje con Sara, me entere de los secretos obscuros de tu _amigo_. _–_ Refuto el villano _–_ Además… _–_ intentó proseguir con su argumento, sin embargo Barry lo besó para callarle.

– El punto es que Mick me dijo que lo único que querías era estar con nosotros. _–_ dijo el de ojos verdes cuando separó su boca de la del otro. _–_ Lo cual me hizo reflexionar sobre lo que yo pase también al estar encerrado en la speedforce… _–_ Leonard le abrazó con más fuerza, presionándolo contra su cuerpo. _–_ Y, entendí, que yo quiero lo mismo...me preocupe tanto por conseguirte un regalo físico que no pensé en que nos haría realmente feliz a los dos y haría de esta navidad algo realmente especial. _–_

– Eso es taaaaan sentimental, _Scarlet –_ contestó el otro con simulada frialdad. _–_ Pero tanto Mick como tú tienen razón. _–_ Barry le sonrió con dulzura antes de volver a juntar sus labios en un corto beso. _–_ Sin embargo, si te llegas a sentir mal por no darme nada, ya que yo sí te compre algo, puedes darme una semana libre para realizar todos los robos que quiera. _–_

– ¡Len! _–_ exclamó indignado Barry; al mismo tiempo que intentó soltarse del abrazo del criminal, pero el otro no se lo permitió.

– Es broma, _Scarlet_ …nunca metería nuestros negocios en nuestra vida personal _–_ le tranquilizó el otro, besándole la frente. El héroe dejó de luchar e hundió su rostro en el pecho de pareja, inhalando el aroma varonil de su novio.

– Entonces… ¿no me compraste ningún regalo? _–_ contratacó juguetonamente, levantando el rostro para ver a la cara al villano.

– Sí lo hice. _–_ dijo con una ceja enarcada. _–_ Y legalmente. _–_ añadió ganándose una gran sonrisa de Barry. _–_ Pero no te angusties, siempre puedes regalarme otra cosa. _–_ le aseguró mientras sus manos bajaban lentamente sin dejar de tocar el cuerpo del velocista hasta posarlas sobre el trasero del velocista, apretándolo ligeramente; causando que Barry soltara un gemido.

El último pensamiento del velocista antes de dejarse arrastrar a la cama y ser alejado del bello espectáculo que era ver la nieve caer fue que Lisa tenía razón sobre qué debía regalarle a su novio. Lo bueno es que tampoco llegaría al intercambio de regalos en la casa de Joe con las manos vacías, ya que había un hermoso álbum de fotos como plan B. Tal vez no el regalo perfecto, ni lo había comprado en una tienda como los otros regalos, pero lo había hecho él con la finalidad de recordarle todos los momentos con sus seres queridos y lo amado que era ¿No era ese el propósito de la Navidad?

 **Un abrazo y feliz fiestas.**

 **E.R. Aguilar**


End file.
